


He Has Your Eyes...

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Scenting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: A mysterious alpha shows up claiming to be a time traveler and requests Dick and Jason's help to get back to the future. Jason doesn't like how close the alpha seems to be getting to Dick though. Will the time traveler steal his omega away before Jason gets a chance to make his move? Or is there more to the situation than meets the eye?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 395
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	He Has Your Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> Jaydick Summer Exchange Treat for Cherry :)

“Where’s Dick?” Jason asks irritably, storming into the kitchen where Alfred is preparing breakfast. The only reason Jason had spent the night at the manor was to help his predecessor with this mysterious “time traveler” case, and now the man is nowhere to be found. 

Jason doesn’t like his time being wasted. That’s the only reason he’s in a bad mood. It has nothing to do with this mysterious time traveler who showed up asking for their help and has seemingly taken to Dick like a honey bee to a flower. 

The mysterious alpha is always fluttering around, way too up in Dick’s business, eyes far too full of admiration and maybe something more. The strange glances he throws Jason’s way when he thinks he’s not looking don’t help either. 

“I believe he and Master John are having tea in the lounge.” 

Jason’s body tenses on instinct. Another alpha should not be alone with his omega. Well, not _his_ omega but… Dick was pack. Jason needs to protect him, that’s all. 

“If you are planning to join them Master Jason, might I suggest reigning in your scent a bit? It is quite overwhelming, even for this old beta nose.” 

Jason flushes. He hadn’t meant to betray his emotions like that. Red-faced he scurries out of the kitchen, hurrying off towards the lounge room. 

When he walks through the entryway he sees two mops of black hair peeking over the sofa, leaned close together and whispering to each other. Jason can’t quite make out what they’re saying, but it doesn't matter. That is much too close for any alpha to be to Dick, time traveler or otherwise. Jason's lip raises beginning to bare his fangs. If John thinks he can sample their omega while he’s stuck here, he is sorely mistaken. 

Jason steps closer to break up this lovefest, but is frozen in his tracks when the unthinkable happens. Dick leans in closer and pushes his neck to John’s. There’s no mistaking it, he’s _scenting_ the alpha. An alpha who he has known for all of two days. An alpha who isn’t even from this time period, and with any luck will be gone and out of their hair soon. And Dick is scenting him. 

Dick, who has never scented Jason even once, even though they are supposedly _pack_. 

Jason is a fool. Here he had thought Dick actually cared about him. That he’d finally been accepted back into the Wayne pack. It’s obvious he’s still an outsider to them though, if even this alpha is getting scented before him. 

His instincts roar at him to charge forward, to tear them apart and protect what he views as his packmate (even if Dick clearly doesn’t return the sentiment). But Jason’s heart clenches in his chest and he knows that it would do no good. Dick clearly likes this alpha. The only thing Jason’s interference will do is serve to make Dick angry and isolate Jason from the pack even further. 

With the familiar weight of failure and regret hanging heavy on him Jason turns to leave. He won’t interfere, but that doesn’t mean he has to stay here and watch this. Red Hood has plenty of his own cases to work on that he’d been ignoring in order to help find a way to get John home. Dick can find a way to get him back on his own. Jason would just get in the way. 

He hears bodies shift behind him as the two of them pull apart and he speeds up his steps, trying to exit the room before he’s noticed. However, the next words that come out of Dick’s mouth have Jason freezing before he’s even close to the door. 

“I’m so happy I got to meet you, son. Well, now I mean.” 

Wait… what? 

“You're his mother?!” Jason practically shouts as he whips around to face the pair on the couch, eyes widened in disbelief. Now that he looks at John again it’s so obvious that Jason can’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner. Those blue eyes match Dick’s perfectly. 

“Jason!” 

“Dad!” 

The pair on the couch both shout out at once, surprised by the sudden interruption. 

All the oxygen seems to have been pulled out of the room, and Jason chokes as the weight of what’s been said settles over him.

“What do you mean ‘dad’?!” Jason and Dick cry in unison, necks cracking with the speed that they twist to face the time traveling alpha. 

“I uh… oops. Um, maybe forget that I said that?” the alpha’s face is flushed red as he looks around the room as someone will pop out and save him. 

“No we are not just going to forget that. Are you trying to tell me that I’m your father?” 

Jason stalks across the room towards the pair, eyes never leaving John. He scans him up and down and… the curly hair. The freckles. How did Jason not notice it before?

“Oh my god, you’re my son,” Jason says, sinking down in the chair across from them, because he cannot stand right now after this earth shattering revelation. 

“You’re my son and you’re…” his eyes flash over to Dick. Dick who had just said he was John’s mother. Dick who has the same blue eyes and same lean build as the alpha sitting next to him. 

“Yeah… you’re my parents. Um, surprise?” John calls out sheepishly, “I’m not really sure if I was supposed to tell you that or not though. You know, the whole ‘space time continuum’ thing and all…” 

“So you’re my mate,” Jason chokes out, staring up into Dick’s surprised blue eyes.

A horrible thought washes over him then, ice filling his chest, and he turns back to John. 

“We are mates… right?” 

Please don’t let John be the tragic result of a drunken one night stand. God, Dick deserves more than that. The kid deserves more than that. Jason _wants_ more than that, especially now that he sees the reality twinkling off in the distance. 

“Of course you’re mates,” John replies easily, and Jason’s chest feels light. 

He’s mates with Dick. The most amazing (if not also the most infuriating) omega in the world. They both stare at each other at a lack of words. Dick’s face flushes and he looks away, and Jason realizes belatedly that he’d been telegraphing his pleasure at the revelation through his scent. Strongly. Jason’s face heats up in kind and he tries to reel his scent back in. 

On the sofa John shifts awkwardly, avoiding looking at either of them. 

The following evening, when they see John off through the portal they have managed to open, it’s with a heavy heart. Jason never imagined he would have kids, let alone a son as awesome as John. Once he had stopped seeing the alpha as ‘rival’ and saw him instead as ‘family’, he had gotten to know him much better. He had even scented him before he left. 

Jason’s already looking forward to the day they meet again, sadly knowing it’s still very far off. 

“So… when is your next heat?” Jason asks, trying to sound casual as he and Dick stare at the empty space in front of them where the portal has now closed, “Don’t want to make our dear son wait too long to see us again.” 

Dick snorts. 

“Just because we get together in the future doesn’t mean we have to rush things now, Jay. John came from thirty years forward after all.”

Dick’s right, but that doesn’t mean that Jason isn’t disappointed. He’ll have to step up his game to get the omega interested in him. 

A hand clasps Jason’s own and he looks up in surprise to find a warm smile on Dick’s face. 

“If you want, you could take me out for dinner tonight though?”

Jason returns Dick’s smile. That sounds like a great start.


End file.
